


Jaime and Brienne: Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Angelic666



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic666/pseuds/Angelic666
Summary: My first JB vid





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a JB fan? No problem, just don't watch.
> 
> I do NOT own Game of Thrones, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Audio: Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler


End file.
